thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 10 - A Little Fire Scarecrow
Opening Text 50th EpizOde...The torm3nT cOntInUezz...(video of Eric Radic as Krag and Ashley Seal as Leera appears) I dOn't aliVe moch LOngerd.., (video of Krag, Quigley, Alex, Leera and Markus appears) M@ybee QuigLLey di3s fIrst? (video appears of cast on the couch with Krag jumping up and down) Or Krag? a Textz c@n hOpez (video appears of Diana Restrepo as Alex and Adam Rady as Markus) How bout a little fire scaredcrows? (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met When last we met, the Krag Krew was celebrating their victory over the werewolves of Breem, but the revelry was tempered by the knowledge that somewhere out there, Sirien, formerly of Lunai, was still at large with The Codex of Woe wrecking havoc unknown. '' [[Garriwalt Overbright|''Garriwalt]]'' met them on the road and offered a gift to the crew for their work defeating the werewolves that had destroyed his banded brotherhood.'' The heroes were unsure what the magical shirt that was always completely normal sized but definitely powerful could do. But they accepted the gift and a clue from the recently freed halfling. It appeared the Sirien might be working with a powerful outsider and Krag's first thought was that perhaps a demon from his past had come back to haunt him. Back in Breem, Lane was taken into custody for fear that he might have been turned in captivity by the werewolves. Moira, told the crew about an old shack that might have been serving as a hideout for a recently exposed werewolf in town and the crew set out to uncover any secrets it might contain. They encountered a white humanoid wolf with incredible power, already in the shack, and a fierce battle ensued. The wolf-man possessed powerful magic and skill with the spear it carried. But the combined might of the Krag Krew was too much for it and as it tried to flee, Kimbulton and Alex both teamed up to cut it down before it could get away. In the shack, the Krew discovered secret notes from some unknown source that referenced Quellmore, a well and a witch. The white wolf was carrying orders of its own. Orders written by none other than Polarna the winter hag. It appeared that there were two sides of a secret conflict amidst the ranks of the Krew's enemies but more information would be needed to really get to the bottom of what was going on. Following instruction from Polarna's letter, the Krew began their journey toward an old abandoned fortress called Frostmyre. Along the way they discovered an overgrown temple of Feranin, the primal force of flames. The temple seemed to react to Leera's presence and an otherworldly voice asked for her aid inside. The Krew made their way underground into a temple dedicated to Feranin. They moved past several rooms, hoping to see what lay ahead at the end of the hidden road but when they did they realized that they were in far more trouble than they might be able to handle. That is where we join you now. You all are engaged in deadly combat with an incorporeal form of some fiery witch who's immolating touch is terrifyingly deadly. Krag has retreated to regroup. Leera is trying to get the doors to this arena open so they can escape and Quigley is perilously near death and under some sort of cloying magic that has made him even more susceptible to the witches deadly flames. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * $50 Gift Card - Tabletop Loot * Thor's Hammer Amulet - Badali Jewelry * $20 Gift Card - Syrinscape * Brick Warriors Warrior Pack - Brick Warriors * 33 Eligible Shares * Winner rolled by Kimbulton. * Be sure to click here for the latest Discount Codes. Trivia * This is the 50th Episode of Dragons and Things. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things